


See You on the Other Side of the War.

by Transvinter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: J'mon is my fave, POV Second Person, Spoilers for episode 109
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transvinter/pseuds/Transvinter
Summary: J'mon's thoughts and experiences during the rise of Vecna.(I AM BAD AT SUMMARIES)





	See You on the Other Side of the War.

You awake every morning, you sleep in your bed alone. You have the option to have almost anyone by your side, but you’re not as comfortable with that as you used too. You have lived so long. So, so long. You have watched civilizations rise and fall, you founded this place and have protected it ever since. But something still is missing. You sit on your throne, you watch your concubines study. You love each of them very much. You help them, you read to them. Their laughter warms your heart, and they love you. You’re thankful for their love, it has kept you humble.

You go about your day, it hasn’t changed. You take care of important city matters. You protect your city from dangers. It has been so quiet since the fall of Thordak. You think of them often, you think of Vox Machina. They impressed you, and you miss them almost. You will see them again.

When Scanlan and his daughter make their way to Ank’Harel. You want to go see them, but when “The Meat Man” appears you are tentative. You do end up meeting this “Meat Man”, you are thankful for this your True Sight, as you see your ally. You pretend to be a rich trader, and give Scanlan the money to start his business in return for a vanity of terrible quality. The vanity still sits in your personal chambers. A smile curling around your face when you awaken to see it. 

You wonder how Vox Machina is, when the cloud darken and you feel the presence of a great evil. You scry, Vecna has risen. The dreams wrack your concubines, your city is afraid. You must go, you must fight. You scry on your once allies, the only one you can find is Pike, she’ll have to do. You fly to Vasselheim, the fight begins there. Your friends are there. You bring them supplies, they won’t have time to take care of themselves. There is an excitement in your chest. Who is going to take care of them while they save the world? You laugh to yourself, you will see them soon.

When you enter Vasselheim, there is already commotion. The Guards are on ready, and your form at The Platinum Sanctuary is received with relief. The religious leaders are gathered, Pike looks relieved to see you. You give her a soft smile, she’s the only one here. You announce yourself, the leaders accept you. They talk for hours, talking in circles. Pike gives what information she can, leaving off on that Vox Machina went to go fight a volcano. You have no idea what that means. Relief fills your chest when the rest of Vox Machina enters the Sanctuary. They look tired and worried.

You listen to Vox Machina speak, worry hangs in the air. When Vecna appears, you know he is only an illusion. But your blood boils all the same. You cannot show the emotion, you have an appearance to up hold. After he disappears there is tension in the air. You all wait as Vex’ahlia attunes to the ring. You listen to the plan. You approach Vox Machina, you will carry them into battle. You will make sure they get there safely. You have to. You gift them the potions, you brought them for Vox Machina. You’re glad you did. They won’t admit it but there is a fear in the air around them. 

Keyleth impresses you, she can speak and admit her flaws. She makes a good leader. Yourfly towards the Titan and Thar Amphala, you will get them there. You turn the invisible. Panic fills your chest as Keyleth and Vax’ildan release their grip. Scanlan tells you they’ll be ok. You want to go back for them, but you have to get Vox Machina there. The two of them return. It’s time. You have gotten them there as safely as you could. You heal Vax’ildan and Keyleth before you take your leave. ‘See you on the other side of the war’ as Vex’ahlia calls out to you. You have to fight to protect everyone else now. You have to be a distraction.

As you leave to help the Wyvern Riders you think to yourself, ‘This is a good way to die, if today is to be my day. If not, then we will meet again Vox Machina.’

**Author's Note:**

> J'mon is my favorite Npc. They are amazing and if they die in this fight my heart will be so so sad.
> 
> Please comment! It helps me motivate my self to write more things.


End file.
